A mobile broadband service usually supports only one wireless air interface technology on one carrier for service transmission, for example, supports only one multiple access manner or only one frame structure on one carrier. However, with development of mobile communications technologies, a growing number of services that are different from the mobile broadband service are introduced, and different services whose quality of service (QoS) requirements are greatly different are introduced, for example, a machine-to-machine (M2M) service. To improve utilization of an air interface technology resource, different services may be transmitted by using an air interface technology resource in a time division multiplexing manner, or different services may be transmitted by using different carriers. In a manner of transmitting different services in a time division multiplexing manner or different carriers, radio resource allocation cannot be dynamically adjusted, and the time division multiplexing manner is not good for a low delay service.